Field of Invention
The invention relates to an engine cooling system on an agricultural vehicle, more specifically the invention relates to a fan shroud of the cooling system on the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Agricultural vehicles, such as agricultural tractors require a number of radiators in order to cool working media, such as a water cooler for the engine, a transmission oil cooler, a hydraulic oil cooler, an intercooler and possibly a condenser for an air-conditioning system. It is common practice to arrange the radiators in series one after the other under the vehicle bonnet so that air from a fan positioned at the front of the vehicle drives air through the radiators. Radiators in this arrangement may result in a high resistance to air flow which can necessitate a larger fan, or can interrupt the air flow resulting in the radiator overheating.
To concentrate the flow of air from the fan to the first radiator, that is the first radiator downstream of the fan, the fan is usually provided with a fan shroud which projects in a direction towards the radiators. The fan shroud typically borders the circumference of the fan and extends a short distance parallel or substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. With this arrangement, the fan shroud can be ineffective since there is a gap between the fan shroud and the radiator.
Moreover, in order to conduct maintenance or cleaning of the area between the fan shroud and the radiator of such cooling arrangements, the whole bonnet hood must firstly be removed or lifted which can be inconvenient as not all parts of the bonnet may be moveable. Secondly the fan shroud must be removed.